


The Real Alpha in the Relationship

by DaniJayNel, Scribbs



Series: Bad Dog AU/Extras [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Dog AU, F/F, G!P, Light Bondage, cynan!Annie, g!p Mikasa, lycan!Mikasa, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbs/pseuds/Scribbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On normal days, Mikasa likes to act like the alpha in the relationship. But all it takes is a simple gesture from Annie, and Mikasa is putty in her hands. On this night, that is exactly what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Alpha in the Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> scribbs, your writing is amazing. Thanks for writing this with me :)

Annie slowed herself at the forest edge, where the underbrush flowed into the neighboring meadow. With luck she could catch dinner on the way home. She ducked for cover, a quick whiff of the air confirming that she was downwind, and that her prey wouldn’t smell her coming.

There was a huff to Annie’s far right, telling her that Mikasa was somewhere close by. She hadn’t told Mikasa that she intended to hunt, so she quietly slunk away, sticking close to the ground and staying downwind. As silent as she was, not even Mikasa would be able to catch her movements or her scent. But of course, they were bound, and so Mikasa found her easily and licked her once under the jaw.

_ Hungry? _ Mikasa asked, amused.

_ Hm. We’re here. Food is there. Might as well.  _ Annie flicked her tail, returning her focus to her prey. Keen eyes followed as wild hares began to stir from their hiding places. When a few wandered a fair distance away Annie shot out of the brush, the hunt not lasting long as the creatures were caught unaware. In short order Annie was smugly trotting back towards the forest with her catch.

Mikasa had sat back, not bothering to give chase.  _ Looks like my little kitten is good at catching mice. _

_ There’s still time for you to catch your own meal,  _ Annie rolled her eyes at her mate.

_ Oh I will, _ Mikasa shot back, slipping a long, wet tongue across her lips. Her grey eyes shone brighter under the moonlight, making Annie drop her kill and trot over, tail wagging. She rubbed up against Mikasa’s side, and the collapsed onto her side, whining, ears folded back. 

Mikasa grinned, in that odd, frightening way lycans could. Her lips pulled back over sharp teeth.  _ What does my little puppy want? _

_ Well, _ Annie perked slightly and thumped her tail against the ground. She enjoyed the way Mikasa watched her, how those eyes burnt into her.  _ How about a race? _

_ A race? _

_ Whoever wins, _ Annie sat up, lowering her lids and nuzzling Mikasa’s neck, where she nipped only very lightly. It was enough to make Mikasa shiver.  _ Has to cook the rabbit. _

Mikasa barely had time to respond, Annie was already off, running down the path they used very rarely due to its overgrowth and overall difficult terrain. Annie huffed in amusement to herself and dodged a low hanging branch, then had to jump over an even larger one that had fallen down. Many times she had tripped on her face running this way, but she had run through often enough to know when to dodge, when to turn and when to leap into the air. Mikasa didn’t know the path as well, so it took her a long while to finally catch up. She was puffing and breathing in hard, short pants. Her ears were pulled back, eyes straight forward and shoulders stiff. 

_ Finally caught up to me, huh? _ Annie taunted.

Mikasa didn’t respond further than leaping gracefully over a large rock, huge paws thumping loudly onto the soil after. She was catching up quickly now, so Annie faced forward again and pumped her legs harder. She knew that the obstacles would thin out ahead, and Mikasa would tackle her with ease, so she detoured to the right, taking a sharp turn that led down a short hill and finally, to a beautiful, clean river. 

There was the sound of claws slicing through bark, and then Mikasa tumbled to the ground and slid over to where Annie had paused to sit. Annie glanced down at her.

_ Couldn’t take that turn? _

_ Shut up. _

Annie dropped her head back to howl loudly in amusement. She ignored Mikasa playfully swiping at her side, and then stood and headed over to the water. She was thirsty after such a run, so she lapped greedily at the clear water. Around them crickets and frogs croaked, and small fireflies flitted about, casting the off glow on the surface of the water here and there. 

When Annie was satisfied, she shook the leaves and sand from her blonde fur, and then shifted in a bellow of steam. She was waist deep in the water before the steam had dissipated enough to let Mikasa see her, and she quickly covered her breasts with her arms as she sunk lower, stepping further into the river. She smirked in Mikasa’s direction. 

“Would you like to join me?”

Mikasa sloshed into the river, lowering her head to gulp at the water. As her eyes remained locked with Annie’s, her expression of wounded pride gave way to something else. She slipped smoothly below the surface. Water churned as she shifted and wound her way to Annie. Mikasa emerged just in front of Annie, her human form allowing her to once again tower over her partner.

Annie looked up at Mikasa with a smile. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?” She reached forward, tracing Mikasa’s shoulders with her fingertips. She let her hands roam, fluttering over arms, chest, stomach, where not a scratch could be found. Annie took Mikasa’s hands in her own, kissed her open palms before guiding those hands to rest at her shoulders. She splayed her fingers across Mikasa’s abdomen, playfully thrumming against flexed muscles, then dragged her nails over heated skin.

Mikasa shut her eyes tight. Her breathing became slow, heavy with need. “Annie,” she breathed softly, lips parting, eyes fully dilated. Her teeth were sharp, Annie could see. That meant she wanted to bite. Annie shivered at the thought, but pushed it off for now to simply tease.

“Mm?”

Mikasa reached for her, but Annie moved away and went to her side, her fingers running along Mikasa’s hard abs, to her hip, then around to her lower back. She traced patterns along Mikasa’s spine, all the way to her neck. “Feeling okay?” she asked innocently, leaning up to press hot, purposeful kisses along Mikasa’s shoulders, dragging her teeth  _ just right _ to elicit the perfect shudder. Mikasa was almost putty in her hands already, and Annie was eager to play with her. 

“You’re evil, you know that?” Mikasa snarled, but her body shivered again she turned, pulled Annie to her. “I need to kiss you.”

Annie smirked again. She enjoyed this, the way Mikasa’s eyes darkened for her, the way her body tensed and flushed. She didn’t need to give permission before Mikasa’s lips were on hers, urgent and hungry. A hot tongue slipped against her own, made them both moan. Mikasa pulled her tightly to her body, and Annie caught a gasp in her mouth at the feel of Mikasa’s rock hard cock against her stomach. 

“Hard already?” she panted, pulling away to look up into Mikasa’s eyes. There was so much lust there, but more than that there was love, longing and care. Annie’s chest fluttered, then her stomach clenched tightly when Mikasa dipped down and licked up the length of her throat, up to her ear, where she whispered.

“I’m always hard for you, Annie.”

Annie hummed with satisfaction, carding a hand through Mikasa’s hair and tugging her down enough that they were almost eye to eye. “Tell me what you want,”  she took Mikasa’s cock in a loose grip.

“I want to fuck you. I’m so ready.” Mikasa tried to thrust into Annie’s fist, to no avail; Annie simply moved with her, not giving her the friction she craved. Mikasa bit her lip, groaning low through her efforts.

“You are, aren’t you?” Annie gave a firm squeeze at the base of Mikasa’s cock. She felt herself get wet at the feeling of Mikasa hot and throbbing in her hand, anticipated the feeling of being filled, stretched. She stroked, slow but firm, enjoying the sounds of bliss that were coming from Mikasa. She let Mikasa’s thrusts match her rhythm, watching as she drew close to orgasm. Annie took hold near Mikasa’s tip, thumb gently swiping over the head already glistening from precum. 

“Mikasa,” Annie let out in a low voice while she stilled her hand, “don’t come yet. I want you to be inside me when you do.” 

Mikasa gulped, but nodded her head, whole body trembling for being on edge. 

Annie let go of Mikasa, drawing her in for a single chaste kiss, then turned around on the spot. Before Mikasa could react, Annie dove forward, glided through the water and shifted upon reaching the shallows. She didn’t wait to see if Mikasa had swam after her, if Mikasa had shifted too. She could feel Mikasa’s burning desire through their bond, and that made her own stomach clench tightly with arousal, made her the fur at her thighs slick with wetness. Before she knew it, she had reached their small cabin not too far from where they had started--and made a note to retrieve the rabbit as soon as they were finished--and then rushed inside. 

She shifted to two feet just as Mikasa did behind her, and strong, muscled arms lifted her from the floor and pressed her to soft breasts and a firm chest. Due to their shifting, their skin was still moist from the steam, but also from their own perspiration. Mikasa’s scent was raw and hot at the back of Annie’s tongue, making her growl in response and turn in Mikasa’s arms, wrapping her legs around her waist. 

“Take me to bed,” Annie commanded around a growl. She saw her own eyes glowing brightly in the reflection of Mikasa’s gaze, and grinned brightly that she looked so frightening. She could feel the sharp points of her teeth already, more than eager to bite Mikasa as many times as she wanted. 

Mikasa carried her quickly down the short passageway towards their bedroom, then collapsed on the bed. Annie managed to wrestle Mikasa on her back, and she kissed her soundly to stop any complaint. Before Mikasa could even think to resist, she was shuddering and growling softly against Annie’s tongue. While Mikasa was deliciously distracted, Annie stretched away from them to grab her favourite items, and quickly cuffed Mikasa to their bed.

Mikasa pulled away, gasping. “Seriously?” she scoffed, looking right and left, at her wrists bound to the bedposts. “I can break these. You do know that?”

Annie hummed, smirked. “I do. But if you want to come at all tonight, you won’t.”

It was clear that Mikasa knew what was about to happen, because she closed her mouth quickly and her hips shifted, rubbing her shaft along Annie’s slick thigh. Annie gave her a loving pat on the stomach, a quick stroke along her cock, then hopped off the bed to their drawers of toys. 

Annie picked her toy of choice without hesitation, holding it at her side when she returned to bed so Mikasa wouldn’t be able to guess what it was immediately. She guided Mikasa’s legs apart, and knelt between parted thighs, sitting back on her heels. With a wicked grin, she raked her nails over Mikasa’s legs and brought her mouth to one thigh to give it a gentle bite. Annie moved on, took Mikasa in her hands. She kissed the head of Mikasa’s cock, then gave the entire length a generous lick. She took Mikasa’s tip into her mouth, softly fluttering her tongue against it while she stroked with her hands. 

When Annie was satisfied, she took hold of the toy she retrieved and slipped it on Mikasa’s pulsing hardness, gently working it down so that it rested snugly at the base. 

At this, Mikasa strained her neck to see what Annie had put on her. She tilted her hips forward to get visual confirmation that yes, Annie had put a cockring on her. “Are you kidding?” she asked, a hint of a whine in her voice. 

Annie came forward to rest on all fours and crawl up Mikasa’s body. She gave her a kiss before answering, “I don’t want you to come too soon.” Then she sat up and teased Mikasa’s length with her wetness.  Annie was slick and hot. She played with her own breasts as she drew pleasure from Mikasa’s prone form.  Her clit was hard as she glided on Mikasa’s cock. She planted one hand on Mikasa’s abdomen while the other held Mikasa firm against her. Annie rocked her hips faster, bringing herself to orgasm with a shudder. 

Anne fell forward to lay on top of Mikasa for a while, breathing deep as she listened to Mikasa’s heartbeat. 

“Annie...please..” Mikasa’s voice was ragged with lust. Her fists were clenched and muscles strained to keep herself still. 

Annie took Mikasa in hand yet again, this time guiding her to her waiting entrance. They were both sufficiently lubricated as a result of Annie’s efforts. Annie closed her eyes as she eased backwards so that Mikasa could sink into her. She rested her forearms on Mikasa’s shoulders, combing Mikasa’s hair with both hands. 

“Look at me,” Annie demanded as she rocked back and forth on Mikasa, taking her deeper inside with each pass. 

Mikasa obeyed, unblinkingly gazing into Annie’s eyes while doing her best to match the rhythm of her riding.

The bedposts creaked as their shifting weight strained the supports. By the time Annie was taking Mikasa in completely, their thrusts were wild with abandon.

Annie stilled and rested against Mikasa’s shoulder. “Fuck me,” she ordered with a growl. She brought a hand between them to stimulate her clit and sunk her teeth into Mikasa’s shoulder. She clenched hard around Mikasa as she came, biting harder as she went higher. She was still riding waves of pleasure when Mikasa started pleading.

“Annie, let me,” Mikasa started, sharp elongated teeth making clear what she needed so badly. 

Annie offered her flesh to her mate, moaning with pleasure as Mikasa bit and fucked. Satisfaction washed over as she felt Mikasa come inside of her. She took delight in every pulse of Mikasa’s cock, revelled in each spurt of cum that was meant only for her.

They both slowed as they came down from their orgasms. Mikasa released her bite and let her head fall back on the pillows.

“You are  _ so _ evil,” Mikasa shook her head with a sigh.

“Am I?” Annie asked, feigning innocence. Mikasa was still hard, thanks to the cockring, and still inside of her; she gave her a squeeze.

“Yes!” Mikasa’s head shot up as she tried to pull her hips away.

Annie sat up, keeping Mikasa firmly inside, entertained by Mikasa’s reaction. Resting her hands on Mikasa’s abdomen for leverage, she began bouncing on Mikasa’s sensitive cock.

Mikasa bucked and writhed beneath Annie, unable to escape the assault.  “Pure evil!” she barked out between groans and laughter.

After Annie had enough of her fun, she freed Mikasa from all her restraints and peppered Mikasa’s wrists with kisses. They settled into bed, sated.

“You’re fun to play with,” Annie wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s middle and rested her head on Mikasa’s shoulder. 

“At least there’s that, then,” she sighed. 

Annie felt a kiss at her brow, and allowed the warmth and softness of Mikasa’s body to lull her into shallow sleep. She wouldn’t let go of Mikasa for a while, and if she woke, Mikasa wouldn’t be able to escape her affections.

At least she knew that Mikasa didn’t mind. 


End file.
